1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept generally relates to mounting systems for equipment related to utility meters. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventive concept concern a bracket system and method being particularly suitable for retrofitting a subsurface water meter enclosure with a mount so as to provide secure positioning means suitable for components related to a water meter housed in the water meter enclosure such as water-usage monitoring equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential and commercial consumers subscribe to various utilities, e.g., electricity, water, and gas, which are monitored by service providers who periodically charge the consumers based on usage. Utility monitoring is generally accomplished using remote-monitoring equipment having radio-frequency (RF) transmission and reception capabilities.
A remote-read meter uses an RF transmitter to send water consumption data to a remote-reading device. The remote-read water meter and RF transmitter are typically located at least partially enclosed within a subsurface enclosure to protect the meter and transmitter from damage that may be caused by exposure of the RF transmitter to the elements or inadvertent contact with machinery, e.g., freezing in cold weather or impact with a lawn mower. While some RF transmitters may be installed through the enclosure's lid, such are subject to the aforementioned damage.
Conventional methods for mounting RF transmitters utilize a pipe. The RF transmitter is propped up on one end of the pipe and the other end is stuck in the ground within the subsurface enclosure. Such convention methods are problematic because subsurface enclosures occasionally fill with water, which may cause the RF transmitter to float off or otherwise become detached from the pipe. Additionally, such conventional methods are difficult to install because subsurface enclosures do not have a uniform depth. Thus, the pipe must be cut to size for each installation in a subsurface enclosure.
Presently, there are no readily-available systems for securely positioning water-usage monitoring equipment in a subsurface enclosure. In view of the aforementioned problems, there is a need for a mounting system that is operable to be retrofitted to a subsurface enclosure of a water meter, is operable to safely and securely position related components, such as water-usage monitoring and signal-transmitting equipment, within the subsurface enclosure, is easily and economically manufactured, is easily installed, and does not materially interfere with the underlying purpose of the water-usage and signal-transmitting monitoring equipment and facilitates reliable operation thereof.